Cambio de vida
by SoraxxKirei
Summary: Después de que Bella decidiera ser humilla por última vez debido a su gordura toma sus cosas y se va. Solo para volver años después a la boda de mismo chico que se rió de ella, junto a Edward Cullen como su falso novio. TH
1. Capítulo 1: Inicios

**Hola!!!**

**Esta es mi primera historia, decidí escribirla utilizando un poco de la realidad de mi mejor amiga que después de haber sido la mayoría de su vida gorda decidió dar una vuelta de 180 grados y bajo todo el sobrepeso que tenia. Siempre fuimos bastante unidas y quiero que los que no saben, conozcan lo que es en realidad ser gorda. Ella me asesora para no dejar nada afuera y espero que les guste mi historia con los personajes de Crepúsculo.**

**Por el momento sólo me centrare en Bella, más adelante introduciré a los otros personajes y las locuras que vivirá en Forks siendo una chica delgada aun atrapada en la mentalidad de una gorda. Y viviendo con todas las trabas que eso significa.**

**Espero que les guste y recuerden que a parte de la historia nada de esto me pertenece. Solo juego con los personajes en vez de estudiar para la prueba que mañana tengo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 1: Inicios**

Como llegue a esto se preguntaran? La respuesta es bastante sencilla, o al menos yo creo que la es.

Saben lo que se siente vivir la mayoría de tu vida sintiendo que no perteneces a este mundo?

Lo que se siente no querer levantarse día tras día por miedo a lo que pueda suceder?

Saben acaso lo que se siente escuchar as bromas de las demás personas y fingir que no las oyes?

O terminar riéndote con ellos, porque o si no se te harían la vida más imposible de lo que usualmente te la hacen?

Yo sí se lo que se siente todo lo que ya antes mencione, aunque suene demasiado dramático esa ha sido mi vida desde unos años a esta parte. Hubo un tiempo en el que yo era normal y feliz. Eso no quiere decir que ahora no sea normal, pero definitivamente no soy feliz.

Ya lo sé, parezco la típica adolescente quejándose por la horrible vida que lleva... que cliché... al menos para mi lo es... nunca me he considerado igual a las otras chicas, de hecho yo se que no soy igual a ella, y por ello me enorgullezco, pero...

Pero...

Pero eso no quita que algunas veces deseara, tan sólo por una vez vivir la vida que ella llevan. Hago un buen trabajo en esconder mis sentimientos, podríamos decir que el sarcasmo y la ironía son mis espada y mi armadura, no me dejan nunca... son mis mecanismos de defensa... y lamentablemente... y aunque no quiera tengo que usarlos día a día para proteger mi corazón.. por que si yo no lo hago, quién lo hará?

Oh Dios, después de leer todo esto me dan ganas de vomitar... levo media plana y un no he mencionado una sola palabra del porqué de mis divagaciones deprimentes...

Soy, mejor dicho era, lo que ustedes llamaban perdedora en su adolescencia.

Patética a morir, todos mis amigos me buscaban por lo que les podía dar, no por lo que yo realmente era... aunque en realidad no los culpo, quién querría juntarse con una chica que pareciera más una ballena asesina que cualquier otra cosa?

Vale lo admito, yo era la chica más gorda que pudiera imaginar. En vez de piernas parecía tener dos mazos gigantes, y para que hablar de los brazos... Era una verdadera bola de grasa...

Debo aclarar que no siempre fue así. Al principio no parecía ser nada serio, nada que yo no pudiera controlar... al menos eso era lo que yo me decía a mi misma, y al parecer me lo creía. Toque fondo compañeros, esos 125 kilos que llegue a pesar me hicieron tocar fondo...

Era el hazme reír de todos los lugares donde iba, y para que hablar de la escuela... esos fueron los peores años de mi vida... Los adultos siempre dicen que los niños son crueles, yo no estoy de acuerdo con ello. Yo creo que todos somos crueles y mas aun los adolescentes que ya saben de lo que están hablando.

Quien dice que los años escolares son la mejor etapa de la vida de una persona debió haber sido popular, porque alguien que realmente sabe lo que es sufrir las burlas y bromas de sus pares jamás diría eso.

Bueno, pero me desvié del tema en cuestión. Siempre todo comenzó cuando cumplí 14 años... Yo me sentía la chica mas grande del mundo, por fin mis padres comenzarían a darme permiso para salir por mas tiempo en la noche, por fin podía comenzar a salir con chicos (siempre y cuando mi papá no supiera) podía, según yo, hacer todo lo que se me ocurriera por que ya era más grande. La verdad es que aunque si me extendieron la hora de llegada lo de salir con chicos nunca se concreto y no fue por la sobreprotección de mi padre, mi hermano y su mejor amigo, sino que fue porque nadie me invito a salir. Ningún chico quería que lo vieran conmigo, al parecer que los vieran con la gorda les haría daño a su reputación... Lamentablemente no tenían tantos reparos a la hora de hacer trabajos, ya que aparte de ser la gorda y fea, era la gorda y fea con mucho cerebro, así que me buscaban a mi, y yo por sentirme importante olvidaba todo lo que me habían hecho y aceptaba trabajar con ellos. Aunque siempre era yo la que terminaba de hacer los trabajos sola nunca deje de ponerlos en los trabajos y darles mas crédito del que merecían

Y así siguió mi vida hasta que salí de la escuela, aunque al entrar a la universidad no cambio mucho.

Me sentía mas a gusto y de verdad parecía que tenia amigos verdaderos, pero la vida no es siempre como uno la quiere... volví a ser la misma tonta confiada que era en el colegio con la única diferencia que fue en esta época donde de verdad decidí cambiarme a mi misma.

Entre a la Universidad con 18 años y 119 kilos encima, con el mismo peinado desde los 13 y los mismo 1.68 mts desde los 16. Fue aquí donde conocí a mis dos mejores amigas que por mi hubiesen hecho hasta lo imposible... y fue ahí también donde lo conocí a él.

Él era para todas el chico ideal, debo admitir que hasta para mi lo era. Me enamore perdidamente de sus ojos. Ese azul que me distraía tanto y al parecer me hacia olvidar algunos aspectos más importantes de su personalidad.

Pienso que me enamoré de él porque nunca se burlaba de mi. Siempre me sonreia y cuando habia que hacer grupos era a mi la que buscaba. Ciertamente ayudaba el hecho de que parecia ignorar a las otras chicas a mi favor y cuando alguien me iba a decir algo feo el me defendia. Para mi era el hombre ideal... lastima que todos olviden que antes de ser un guapo chico el príncipe azul era un sapo. Y eso era precisamente lo que Mike era, un sapo.

Un día, casi al final de mi primer año universitario encontré una cámara digital que a alguien se le quedo en la sala, sin pensar nada malo la guarde dispuesta a ver algunas fotos para así devolvérsela a su verdadero dueño. Y caramba que me lleve una sorpresa cuando vi lo que contenía.

Al parecer Mike no era tan especial como yo creía que era. Mike era un verdadero cerdo y esta cámara era prueba suficiente de ello. Encontré al menos unos 15 videos de él y sus amigos burlándose de mi, diciendo cosas que jamas quisiera volver a repetir y apostando dinero para ver cuanto se demoraba en destruirme. A pesar de todo lo que he vivido en mi vida nada me preparo a lo que siguió. Él jurando por su alma que jamas se metería con la asquerosa bola de grasa que se hacia llamar chica y que parecía más un perro que mujer, que todo lo que hacia lo hacia por lastima y que solo accedía a juntarse conmigo por las notas que yo le regalaba.

Creo que fue eso lo que termino de romper mi corazón... fue ese mismo día que decidí cambiar... que decidí ser delgada aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciese en mi vida y que después de todo lo que me hicieron que volvería a vengarme de todos los que me hicieron daño. Quien quería comida si podía alimentarse de venganza?

Fue el día después de ese cuando con todos mis papeles encima decidí que lo que necesitaba era un cambio de aire y tomando en primer avión sin escalas empaque mis cosas y a Volterra me fui.

Fue en ese lugar donde todo cambio para mi. Con la ayuda de las personas adecuadas baje todo el sobrepeso que tenía y en el lapso de dos años logre lo que en 8 nunca pude. En Volterra conocí a mi mejor amigo, fue Edward el que me hizo salir de mi cascaron y me enseño nuevamente a confiar en las personas, y es también gracias a él porque estoy en este lío.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y es por mi culpa de mi mejor amigo que estoy en un avión de vuelta a los Estados Unidos a la boda de Mike Newton utilizando a Edward Cullen de la Volturi como mi falso novio.

Y quieren saber como fue que sucedió esto?

Yo culpo a mi faceta de buena samaritana que me obligo a salvarlo cuando lo conocí...

Todo comenzó tres años atrás cuando...


	2. Capítulo 2: Mi cambio de vida

**Soy una persona horrible, ya lo sé. Por varios problemas no continúe con la historia, pero aquí estoy denuevo. Espero que les guste…**

**Bye**

_**OOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Capítulo 2: Mi cambio de vida**

_**Once meses antes de conocer a Edward**_

_Mi plan para cambiar de vida fue más simple de lo que jamás había imaginado. Fue en el avión camino a Volterra cuando descubrí lo que iba a cambiar todo lo que hasta ese momento conocía. El viaje fue demasiado largo e incomodo para mi gusto. Como viajaba en clase turista no tenía espacio ni para moverme y para colmo de males, atrás mío había una pareja con dos demonios en vez de hijos, así que pase todo el viaje escuchando gritos y recibiendo patadas en mi asiento. Lo peor de todo fue que sin querer deje el libro que iba a llevar como equipaje de mano encima de mi cama en Forks y no tenía nada con lo cual pudiese entretenerme. Afortunadamente una chica se apiado de mí y me prestó una de las revistas que ya había terminado de leer. _

"_Soy Jane," se presentó después de pasarme las revistas._

"_Bella," murmuré sin hacer contacto visual, acostumbrada a que chicas guapas como ella me utilizaran como burla. Al parecer eso no la inmuto, porque continuó hablándome como si nada._

"_Deberían drogar a esos demonios, o al menos meterlos en una jaula y transportarlos con el equipaje," debió notar mi expresión de horror, porque rio suavemente y continuo. "Deberías relajarte un poco, te ves, muy tensa… por cierto, estaba bromeando con lo del equipaje, pero no con lo de las drogas… no es que no me gusten los niños" continuó, "es que hay algunos padres que no saben controlarlos… mi padre es un amor, pero cuando era necesario a mi hermano y a mí nos controlaba con una sola mirada… es el mejor padre del universo, excepto claro está, cuando me hace viajar en clase turista porque se le ocurrió que debía ir inmediatamente a casa y no quedaban asientos en primera clase. En fin, ¿qué te lleva a Volterra? ¿De paso o definitivamente?"_

"_Voy a estudiar, así que diría que estoy definitivamente de paso por un buen tiempo," conteste yo aún sorprendida de la amable actitud de esa chica. _

"_Genial, yo he vivido toda mi vida allí, y te digo de inmediato que te va a encantar… no hay nada mejor que edificios antiguos, y Volterra está llena de ellos, a mi me encantan. Mi hermano me dice que estoy loca por disfrutar de la historia, y además porque según él hablo demasiado y no se cuando callarme, pero no le hago caso porque es un idiota, lamentablemente somos mellizos, no sé porque te digo eso, no es importante pero que va, cuando salgamos de aquí seremos las mejores amigas…"_

_Y así continuó durante la mayor parte del vuelo, o no podía hacer nada más que mirarla anonadada. Jamás había conocido a alguien que hablara tanto sin realmente decir nada y que además me tratara como su mejor amiga después de que me prestara algo. Decidí no tentar al destino acercándome a ella sin conocerla en realidad, y la traté con suma cordialidad. Ella era como un soplo de aire fresco, descubrí que tenía una familia enorme y que vivían en Volterra desde hacia generaciones, aprendí también que su hermano era co- propietario de un bar y que tenía un primo muy guapo –opinión de sus conocidas que ella no compartía para nada ('lo conozco desde los pañales, cuando lo veo me acuerdo de los gusanos que se comía a los siete años')- que su padre tenía dos hermanos y una hermana, que eran los tres hermanos los que manejaban la empresa familiar, que su película favorita era Dirty Dancing ('siempre he querido bailar así'), su placer culpable eran las películas Disney ('¡No me digas que no te encantó HSM!'), que había leído Harry Potter al menos unas seis veces cada libro y que lo que menos le gustaba era lo sobreprotectores que eran sus familiares por ser la más pequeña de la familia._

_Cuando se durmió aproveché para ojear las revistas. No eran nada del otro mundo, pero tampoco eran las típicas revistas de moda que esperaba encontrar. Habían dos de historia, una de video juegos, otra de actualidad y dos de Salud. Fue en estas últimas que encontré la respuesta a todas mis plegarías, al principio no me pareció nada del otro mundo, pero cuando vi los resultados publicados decidí que se convertiría en mi nuevo plan de acción. Estoy divagando, ya lo sé, pero ya se los advertí, es lo que mejor hago. Volviendo al tema, lo que encontré fue una entrevista al Doctor Dukan y a su milagroso método para bajar de peso. Al principio parecía todo maravilloso, así que como es lógico –al menos para mí- dude de sus resultados, pero Jane, que al parecer se había despertado vio lo que estaba leyendo y dijo algo que hizo que mi esperanza renaciera._

"_Oh, esa dieta es genial, una de mis tías es psiquiatra y trabaja en conjunto con un centro para adelgazar, ellos usan ese método y han obtenido resultados espectaculares. Una de sus pacientes perdió como sesenta kilos en un año, ahora está más que espectacular y como complementó con ejercicios ni siquiera tuvieron que operarla…"_

_Ahí señoras y señores, que comenzó mi nueva vida, lo cual me lleva aproximadamente 11 meses después de ese encuentro a estar en la oficina de dicha tía tratando de resolver mis problemas emocionales después de haber perdido 65 kilos aproximadamente._

_**Siete horas antes de conocer a Edward**_

"_Bella," comenzó la doctora Carmen Santa Cruz, mi psiquiatra desde hacía seis meses aproximadamente, "no puedes continuar así. Tu tratamiento no avanzará si no pones algo de tu parte". Eso me indigno y trate de hacer ver mi displicencia pero ella me detuvo antes de que pudiera decir algo. "Ya sé, ya sé, estas tratando de hacer lo mejor que puedes, pero querida… eres una mujer muy guapa, por dentro y por fuera… ya no es igual que antes, no tienes porque esconderte…"_

"_Es difícil," murmuré sin mirarla a los ojos. "Ya sé que no soy la misma de antes, pero aún así me cuesta mucho… es duro… es decir, racionalmente sé que ya no soy la Bella que llegó con más de sesenta kilos de sobrepeso, pero hay una parte de mi cerebro que no quiere comprender eso, que se niega a aceptarlo, y a veces todavía siente que es el patito feo y más encima gordo del lago…"_

"_Querida… debes siempre recordar que ese patito feo se convirtió en un hermoso cisne, y tu ya lo hiciste… no tengo duda alguna de que todo esto ha sido difícil para ti, pero si no tratamos de solucionarlo ahora, te perseguirá por el resto de tu vida. Isabella, tu también mereces ser feliz."_

_Es verdad, yo también merecía ser feliz, pero…_

"_Deja de pensar en los peros," me regaño, a esa altura ya no me sorprendía que pudiese leer mis pensamientos. "No quería hacer esto, pero me obligaste. Isabella Swan esta noche vas a salir a pasarla bien. Te vas a ir a un bar y vas a bailar en la pista como si el mundo se fuese a terminar hoy. Te vas a poner algo sexy y bonito y cuando nos veamos la otra semana me vas a contar como tal te fue."_

"_Pero… pero…" proteste yo._

"_Pero nada. Lo vas a hacer y punto." Me dijo con firmeza._

"_Está bien," asentí. Después de todo no era necesario que fuera, La doctora Santa Cruz jamás iba a saber si de verdad salí. Por dentro estaba bailando de felicidad, eso fue esta que escuche lo siguiente._

"_Y que no se te ocurra pensar que no sabré si no vas. Porque quiero que tu salida sea en el club de mi sobrino, y quiero también que me traigas algo como muestra de que realmente fuiste. No dudes ni por un segundo que no habrá consecuencias si no vas…"_

_Me lo dijo con una sonrisa tan espeluznante que no pude hacer nada más que tragar._

_**Quince minutos antes de conocer a Edward**_

"_Esto es peor de lo que pensaba…" murmure mirando la larga fila que había que hacer para poder pasar al bar. Decidí esperar diez minutos en la fila antes de irme, para así poder decirle a la doctora Santa Cruz que sí había cumplido con su mandato, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor no pude entrar. 'Que lastima' pensé sarcásticamente, y comencé a enumerar las cosas que iba a hacer cuando llegara a mi casa. _

_Lamentablemente no conté con lo escurridiza que podía llegar a ser mi 'adorada' –noten el sarcasmo- doctora y lo mucho que me conocía._

"_¿Isabella Swan?" preguntó una voz profunda detrás de mí. Me di vuelta y volví a maldecir a mi doctora. A mi espalda se encontraba uno de los gorilas estacionados en la puerta de entrada, me miró sonriendo y continuó. "Tienes que ser tu, Carmen me dijo que buscara a la chica más incomoda en la fila que pareciera estar pensando un plan de escape," termino sonriendo abiertamente._

"_Maldición," dije en voz alta, queriendo borrar la sonrisa en el rostro del enorme gorila._

"_Soy Felix. Carmen me ordeno que te hiciera pasar inmediatamente y que me asegurara de que no salieras de aquí sin un vaso de aniversario que te darán en la barra después de que el barman considere que te has divertido lo suficiente. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué significa eso, pero ordenes son ordenes."_

"_¿Qué me haya divertido lo suficiente?" pregunte con incredulidad. 'Maldita Carmen y lo mucho que me conoce'. _

"_Venga, vamos," dijo agarrándome por el codo. A regañadiente camine a su lado, cuando entramos fue lo suficientemente amable como para llevarme a la barra y presentarme al barman, después de eso se fue._

"_¿Qué quieres beber, Isabella?"_

"_Llámeme Bella, por favor." Le pedí sonriendo levemente._

"_Entonces tutéame y para que lo recuerdes los amigos me llaman Mitri," guiñándome un ojo continuo, "además estoy seguro que al final de la noche seremos muy buenos amigos."Antes de que pudiera responder alguien lo llamo y sonriendo, me dejo con un vaso de algo rosado antes de irse. _

_Llevaba aproximadamente diez minutos en el bar y ya estaba más que aburrida, así que decidí observar a la gente que estaba a mí alrededor e inventarles historia. Fue así como lo vi por primera vez. Dos puestos a mí derecha se encontraba el ser humano más guapo que jamás había visto, su pelo cobrizo parecía brillar en medio de la oscuridad, y su triste sonrisa parecía estar llamando. Estaba demasiado lejos como para ver el color de sus ojos, pero los imagine hermosos igual que él. Mis pensamientos me sorprendieron, desde lo que pasó con el innombrable –y no, no me refiero a Lord Voldemort, y sí, Jane me volvió fanática de los libros- no me había vuelto a fijar en alguien. Decidí apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente y centrarme en pensar en cómo iba a pasarlo lo suficientemente bien como para que me soltaran con mi premio por ser una buena chica._

_No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando vi algo que casi me hizo pensar en comprar pañales para adulto. Al lado del chico guapo habían dos chicas, las dos chicas más plásticas que jamás había visto, con faldas que apenas le cubrían el trasero y un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. 'Pobrecito' pensé 'se ve tan incomodo como yo'. _

_Lo que paso después fue algo que ni en mis sueños más salvajes imagine que iba a suceder, a lo mejor fue la suma de muchas cosas, pero siempre culparé a mi vena de buen samaritano, porque lo que hice fue lo que realmente cambio mi vida para siempre._

_Me levante muy decidida y con la cabeza en alto camine hacia el guapo de pelo cobrizo, con un movimiento poco usual en mí, le toque el brazo "seximente" y le dije:_

"_¿Amor, me esperaste mucho tiempo? Lo siento, se me paso la hora…"_

_Y es por ese movimiento que ahora estoy en un avión de vuelta a Forks a la boda del sapo que se burlo de mí con mi falso novio que es mi mejor amigo._

_**Ahí conocí a Edward Anthony Cullen.**_


End file.
